Service providers and device manufacturers are challenged to deliver quality and value to consumers, for example by providing storage services to users. Many users today utilize a great deal of digital content over various devices. However, many users of services do not wish to allow service providers direct access to their digital content. As such, service providers and device manufacturers are challenged to provide services to facilitate usage of digital content without access to the digital content.